


Thankful

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 Table; 033 Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

As Hermione looked out over the distance, she thought about all the things she was thankful for. She was thankful so many people had made it through the night alive. She was thankful for Harry, who had saved their world, who’d done the impossible. She was thankful for Ron. For the years and years of friendship and bickering, all the time they had to build it into something more. She was thankful that he had finally kissed her. She was thankful he had come back. And she was thankful, just this once, to not have to gather knowledge or have an amazing idea that would get them out of a sticky situation. For the minute, she was thankful just to stand there in silence, peace and quiet, with her two best friends.


End file.
